


Hands

by aegyoaway



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, poem drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyoaway/pseuds/aegyoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"charlie gets jealous and thinks mac doesn't like him anymore"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

They walk out of the bar, with his hand in her back pocket.

His back pocket? No, hers.

That’s what Mac’s going with anyway. 

Why did he like her? Was it so people would see him in the park with a girl?

At the movies with a girl?

Kissing a girl?

Charlie couldn’t be that.

Was it so that he could have sex with a man, but not feel so guilty? 

Charlie couldn’t give him that.

He thought about what he _did_ give Mac.

Hanging out, drinking beers, watching cartoons, huffing glue.

Wrestling, scheming, Christmas.

Would she do those things? Would she take those special things away?

She’s already taken away Mac.

Charlie walked out of the bar, with his hands wiping his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bonemebones.tumblr.com


End file.
